


beside the river lethe

by myu_gao



Category: MewGulf - Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hades (Video Game 2018) Fusion, M/M, gulf as patroclus, mew as achilles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myu_gao/pseuds/myu_gao
Summary: Gulf sits in the fields of Elysium, looking up to what he imagines to be the skies, not speaking much to any creature that happens upon him. Beside him, the river Lethe flows, the gentle sound of her waves a reminder that he could, if he wanted to, lift the burden of his memories off his shoulders, wipe the slate clean, tabula rasa.On the opposite side of the Underworld, bound to servitude in the House of Hades, Mew closes his fist tighter around the shaft of his spear, and wonders if the one he died for still remembers him.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	beside the river lethe

**Author's Note:**

> \- note that this does not adhere strictly to the original myth  
> \- i.e. no pederasty here since it seems to be a post-homer thing  
> \- in this story mew = achilles and gulf = patroclus  
> \- please enjoy! :)

Gulf sits beside the River Lethe, with no one in the world and nothing to wait for. His salvation, the river that would wipe clean his memories - those of his childhood, when he’d involuntarily killed another over a game of dice. Those of his adolescence, trying in vain to be the paragon of wisdom that the knight Peleus had requested him be. For the young man who surely didn’t need him, whether it was for a young, celebrated death, or for a shadowed life that lasted less than eternity. And the last of what memories he has, those of the battlefield - charging into the blood and chaos with  _ his _ armor but without the man himself by his side. Information reaches Elysium, to be sure, but Gulf has never been one to mingle with the rest of the shades. So he continues to pray - to the Olympians, to the Chthonic Gods, to any being that will listen to his silent cry - that the one who held his heart had lived long beyond the moment Gulf’s heartbeat stopped.

He sighs, laying down so that he may look up, towards the direction of the sky, of Olympus. Can they see him, he wonders sometimes. Even if they did, he doesn’t think they’d care. Then again, he doesn’t know. After all, no one ever looks up in Elysium, too preoccupied with returning to the ostentatious arenas, the dead declaring a battle against the dead as more of their kind watch on and cheer for battles that end and begin and end and begin, an ouroboros sinking its sharp fangs into its own tail. Even in death, these slain heroes are so prideful. Eyes on a prize that doesn’t exist, not in this side of the world.

But Gulf - he always looks up. It’s not sky, not nothing, and sometimes Gulf doesn’t even know what he’s seeing. Still, he looks up everyday. Maybe if he looks hard enough, he’ll be able to spot the world that he had once lived in, the one in which his beloved had deserted him.

Hatred seeks to consume his body, but he is too tired. He has spent too much time pondering this matter, and the flames of a bygone anger have long vanished. Not that it would have mattered. After all, he has too much time to hold on to memories that have long expired.

Gulf peers back up, tries to remember what it’d been like when the sun had kissed his tan skin. It’s still tan, the same way it’d been when he’d died. But perhaps it is not that sun he misses, but _ his  _ warm presence, the sun that Gulf had rotated around for most of his mortal life, and the dregs of which he will cling onto in this immortal punishment.

It seems a sin beyond that of the Deadly Seven, that it should be so, so bright in Elysium, even when Gulf’s sun is so, so far away; even as Gulf stares into that white somethingness, forever lost in orbit.

**Author's Note:**

> \- this story was 100% inspired by achilles and patroclus' storyline in the video game hades (which is absolutely brilliant, please play it if you get the chance!)  
> \- in particular achilles said (spoiler alert!): "And in turn, with him, I felt...how to describe it? Calm. Whole." and i just DIED bc it gave me Very Strong mewgulf vibes  
> \- pls forgive me if i get very very excited about this game in my notes - i'm absolutely loving it (yes, this is my hard-sell tone), and i just wanna talk about it 🥺🥺  
> \- anyways: [twitter](https://twitter.com/myu_gao)


End file.
